Fallen Tiger
by Hollyflame
Summary: At first sight, you would gasp out loud. The young tom kit bears a resemblance to one of the worst villians the clans have ever seen. Not just a resemblance, but it is identical to a former Dark Forest tom, a sturdy dark brown tabby with long front claws, broad shoulders, and pale amber eyes. But is it really fair to judge a kit just by its appearance? This is the fallen tiger.
1. Chapter 1

At first sight of the young kit, you would gasp out loud. The young tom bears a striking resemblance to one of the worst villians the clans have ever seen. Not just a small resemblance, but it is identical to a former Dark Forest tom, a sturdy dark brown tabby with long front claws, broad shoulders, and pale amber eyes. But is it really fair to judge a kit just by its appearance?

Some would say that this cat might share the treacherous Dark Forest cat's personality, as well, but there really is no proof of that.

The poor kit may have to go through much suffering to prove itself as worthy.

This is Tigerkit.

* * *

I could turn away, wailing, as my father's unsheathed claws strike my ear, drawing a small V-shaped tear into it. But a voice inside me tells me not to back down. I crouch, staring at the dark gray cat, who returns my glare evenly. Just as he lifts his paw ready to strike again, a tortoiseshell she-cat, my mother, pushes her way between us. "Stop."

I blink gratefully at my mother, who unsheathes her own claws and flicks her tail, a clear gesture for my father, Blacktail. Once his pawsteps disappear from my hearing, my mother, Rosedapple, sheathes her claws and turns to face me. "Don't mind your father, little one." With her tail, she draws me into the warmth of her belly, and I snuggle deep into her fur.

I'm rather glad I don't have a littermate. If I did, he or she might taunt me or hate me, like my father does.

I feel a slight sting as she rasps her tongue over my ear, washing away the blood freed by my father's claws.

"Rosedapple?" I lift my head, and Rosedapple's eyes flashes curiosity. "Why does Blacktail hate me so much? And when can I leave the nursery?" A look of alarm flashes across my mother's face, and her tail lifts ever so slightly.

"Blacktail's just worried, little one, and since lots of cats believe Blacktail, I want you to stay in the nursery for a while."

"But what will they say?" I ask, my eyes pleading. "I'm three moons old! I can handle it!"

Rosedapple sighs. "I know you can, Tigerkit." She pauses, and lets out a long sigh. "Tigerkit, you can leave the nursery tomorrow. I promise. And whatever the cats say to you, don't believe it. You are a sweet young kit, don't worry."

"What does Blacktail say about me?" I venture, but Rosedapple doesn't reply. Craning my neck, I realize that her chest is rising and falling steadily, and her amber eyes are closed, her fur flat. Her eyes don't even twitch, so I assume that she's asleep.

Worried? I think to myself, curling up at my mother's belly. Why would Blacktail be worried? And why does he hate me?

With that thought in mind, I close my eyes, and sleep crashes over me.

* * *

"Wake up." A low growl sounds in my ears, and I curl up tighter, trying to fall back into sleep. Heartbeats later, pain explodes near the bridge of my nose, and I flinch, jerking awake. "I said, wake up." My pale amber eyes blink twice to adjust to the morning light that filters into the nursery, and I see Blacktail standing above me, his green eyes smoldering.

"Leave him alone! He's just a kit!" Rosedapple jumps to her paws, shoving him toward the entrance. Blinking, as though surprised, my father stumbles out of the nursery. "Your father's not the cat I once loved," she growled. "Is your nose all right?"

I turn away, not wanting to show the wound, but my mother curls around me in such a way that my head is automatically facing hers. Her tongue washes the area where the deep scratch is, and I force myself not to flinch.

"That'll still leave a scar," Rosedapple growled.

"Rosedapple?" I ask, remembering the talk we had the previous night. "Can I leave the nursery?"

Rosedapple flinches, then leans down to me. "Tigerkit, before you leave, I want to talk to you." I straighten up, alarmed at her seriousness. "I'm going to tell you why your father doesn't like you." I lean closer, my ears pricked. "Tigerkit, the reason you're named Tigerkit is because you share the exact same resemblance as Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar?" I echo, confused. "Who's that?"

"Tigerstar was one of the worst villians the clans have ever seen," Rosedapple mews quietly. "He betrayed his clan and killed so many cats. I don't know why you have his appearance, but it may just be because one of our ancestors might have been him."

I turn to stare at my paws.

"Tigerkit?"

I don't reply.

"Tigerkit, no matter what other cats say, you don't share the same personality as Tigerstar." I still refuse to look at my mother. "Tigerkit, please. Ignore what the other cats say about you, if it's related to this. Okay?"

I turn and stalk out of the nursery. Me, sharing an appearance with the worst villian in the clans? How could this be happening?

Still, I suppose it's better than pondering why I'm hated for the rest of my life.

A cat slightly larger than me darts away as I step into the sunlight for the first time. It's momentarily blinding, but I adjust to the sudden brightness easily. I swallow angrily as I see the cat, a dark red she-cat, disappear.

"And who might you be?" A low growl sounds ahead of me, and I find a large white tom standing above me. He's larger than Blacktail, really. Just by his unsheathed claws and bristling fur, I can tell this won't be one of the cats who are friendly to me. "You seem like Tigerstar."

That does it.

I unsheathe my claws and stand tall, glaring furiously. "I may look like Tigerstar, but I'm not him!"

The white tom looks taken aback, but the scornful look on his face doesn't change. "Tigerstar hid his betrayal for a long time, and he even became deputy," he growled. "You might do the same, if you live up to your looks."

"Yeah, right." I lash my tail. Dryly, I add, "Pleased to meet you, anyway."

The white tom's blue eyes blaze, then soften. "My name's Whitefoot. Are you Tigerkit?"

"I am." I'm rather surprised by his change in tone.

He sighs. "It can't be easy sharing an appearance with Tigerstar," he mews. "Sorry if I came out rude at first."

"It's fine."

"Is this your first time out of camp?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Whitefoot asks, stepping to my side.

I shake my head. "Thanks, but I want to do it by myself."


	2. Chapter 2

I wave my tail in farewell to Whitefoot, surprised by my luck. Seems like I managed to make at least one friend around here. The red she-cat I had seen earlier blocks my path after Whitefoot pads away. This time, she's with a pale brown tabby tom, who glowers at me.

"Are you the new kit?" she asks scornfully.

My fur bristles. "If by _new_ you mean _three moons old,_ then yes."

"Tigerstar isn't welcome back into ThunderClan," the light brown tabby growls, making the red she-cat purr, amused. "We may have to get rid of him soon enough, before he grows into a treacherous warrior."

"You mean, treacherous to your evil plans?" I dare to take a step towards them. The red she-cat hisses angrily.

"Hey! Are they bothering you?" I prick my ears and turn my head to see a gray tom, about these two cats' size, pad over to us, causing the red she-cat and pale brown tom to let out equally furious growls. "Redpaw and Runningpaw have always been pains in the tail, even if their my littermates."

Redpaw, whom I assume is the dark red she-cat, pads forward. "Why are you siding with this pathetic furball, Smokepaw? Just as bad as siding with Tigerstar!"

Smokepaw hisses. "This is not Tigerstar," he growls. "It's an innocent kit. StarClan will be angry if you harm a kit and-"

"StarClan will be angry if you side with Tigerstar," Runningpaw interjects, stepping to Redpaw's side, his amber gaze hard as he glares at me. And for once, I am at a loss of words. I flick my tail uncomfortably as Smokepaw's blue eyes bore into his littermates' gazes.

"It's not worth wasting time with those cats," Smokepaw mews, padding away, flicking his tail as a signal for me to follow. "Yeah, they are my littermates, but we hardly ever see eye-to-eye on anything. Hopefully, they'll learn to accept you."

I am silent.

"What's wrong?" Smokepaw mews, twisting his head to face me. "Are you all right?"

I shake my head, tail drooping. "It's hard to find cats who are actually friendly to me," I mew. "I mean, why did _I_ have to be born with an appearance that's just like the worst villian in all the clans?" I shake my head hopelessly.

"Hey, don't worry." Smokepaw touches his nose to mine, a brief gesture of friendship. "The clan will get used to you."

"I don't know, Smokepaw." I pad toward a den, smaller than most, that brings with it a tangy, sharp, yet sweet, scent. I breathe in the strong fragrance. "What's that den? By scent, I don't think it holds many cats."

Smokepaw dips his head. "You're right. That's the medicine den, and I don't suggest you go in... Jaysong is rather grumpy-" He speaks too late, as I'm already pushing my way into the medicine den. A pale gray she-cat growls as I enter, then stares curiously at me.

"You're Tigerkit, aren't you?" I nod. "Suiting name."

"Are you Jaysong?" I widen my eyes.

Jaysong purrs, then dips her head. "I am."

"You're not grumpy!" I exclaim. "Smokepaw said you were rather grumpy." Jaysong brings on a scowl, then narrows her eyes in amusement.

"I get grumpy if cats act like kits if they have thorns in their pads, or if they come without a good reason."

I gulp. "Is visiting you reason enough?"

Jaysong purrs again, and a sound forces its way out of her throat. She's laughing, and I widen my eyes wonderingly. "You really have spirit, Tigerkit. I trust that you'll be able to overcome all these cats who underestimate you."

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Rosedapple asks, her tail resting on me.

I have to say, I encountered more cats who disliked me than cats who didn't. I frown a little. "Some cats were nice, and some weren't." I unsheathe my long front claws. "Redpaw and Runningpaw were some of the meanest."

"You have long claws," a voice remarks, and I turn my head to see Smokepaw pad into the nursery.

I frown, and when I speak, my voice is bitter. "That's because I have the same appearance as _Tigerstar."_ Rosedapple runs her tail along my flank comfortingly, then presses her nose to mine.

"Did you meet Cinderstar?" my mother asks.

"Who?"

"The ThunderClan leader," Smokepaw mews. "Did you meet her?"

"No." I shake my head, and my pale amber gaze shifts to my paws uncomfortably. "Should I have?"

Smokepaw shrugs. "She's a reasonable cat. I don't know what she'll say to you."

"Can I go now?" I lift my head eagerly. "It's not sundown yet."

"Yeah, but it almost is."

"Oh, please, Rosedapple! It won't be long!" I mew, jumping to my paws, my dark tabby fur bristling with excitement.

Rosedapple sighs. "All right. But be back soon."

Without another word, I bound out of the nursery, my pale amber eyes gleaming with anticipation as I pad into the clearing, then freeze. "Where is the leader's den?" I ask Smokepaw, who follows me more slowly. He flicks his gray tail toward a smallish den beside a large rock, which I assume is the Highledge that Smokepaw earlier described to me. I beckon with my tail, and pad across the tall grass towards the den.

A fluffy, smoky dark gray she-cat is sitting in a nest inside the den, and she lifts her head as soon as I pad inside.

"Smokepaw? Why are you here?"

Smokepaw looks as though he is at a loss for words, then opens his jaws to speak. "I wanted to bring Tigerkit to meet you for the first time, Cinderstar." Cinderstar's blue gaze lowers, then meets my pale amber gaze with curiosity.

"Thank you, Smokepaw. I believe Blacktail is waiting for you outside." She flicks her tail, a gesture for the apprentice to leave. Blacktail, the heartless cat I have to call my father, is my best friend's _mentor?_ I cannot believe my ears.

"You are Tigerkit?" Cinderstar mews, her ears pricked. Either she does not notice my resemblance to Tigerstar, or she just doesn't mention it. When I dip my head, she asks, "Why did you want to see me?"

I stare at my paws. "I wanted to see the leader of ThunderClan," I mew, but my voice comes out quieter than I expect.

"How does it feel inside you to share an appearance with Tigerstar? You only figured out today, correct?"

So she _has_ noticed. I nod. "I don't like it," I mumble. "It's just not fair. I didn't do anything wrong, that other cat did! I'm just a kit!"

Cinderstar nods thoughtfully. "Your path was always going to be a hard one," she mews, half to herself. "You don't deserve this life, being judged for what another cat did." To my surprise, her tail curls around me, and she tilts her head to one side. "Does Blacktail dislike you?"

I swallow nervously before nodding. "That's how I get all these scars."

Cinderstar nods slowly.

"Why didn't you make Blacktail your deputy?" I venture. "He's a strong cat, stronger than Duskshade." The dark orange she-cat was the current deputy.

"Yes, but Blacktail doesn't have the skill that a deputy needs," Cinderstar mews. "He would say that all the answers come by battle. Being deputy is also about intelligence and not wanting to unnecessarily risk lives in needless battle."

I lick a scar on my flank.

"You have a difficult path ahead of you," Cinderstar says. "That's why, when you grow to the age of six moons, I will take you on as an apprentice."


End file.
